Mavis and The Fairies
by Pizza Is Good For You
Summary: It's the start of a new guild, Fairy Tail! Mavis, the first master of the guild and a believer of fairies, receives a figure of a fairy from her best friend, Zeira. The very day she got her present, though, was the day she met a fairy...
1. Prologue

Mavis walked around her new guild, staring in wonder at the beautiful hall.

Warrod, Yury, and Precht looked on.

"Well. This is quite a treasure, isn't it?" Warrod remarked, crossing his arms at his chest. He looked around the new building.

Precht chuckled.

Suddenly, the wooden door swung open. A black-haired girl came rushing in, tugging a cart with a tall box of cake. Her eyes were sparkling.

"The cake is heeeeeeeere!" Zeira called.

Mavis looked at the girl in front of them and then the cake, eyes wide. She loved sweets to the max, and didn't refrain from rushing over to take the box. She carefully placed the cake on one of the guild's tables.

"How are we going to eat all this?" Yury exclaimed.

Mavis turned to the man. "Well, those are just the columns holding up the second layer...we have five people, erm...we can eat this for breakfast, lunch, and dessert?" Mavis replied hopefully as she peeled off the tape.

"That wouldn't be really healthy, though..." Zeira replied, unsure.

Mavis gave a pout but continued working on the tape. She wanted to make the best out of her opportunity and eat cake whenever possible.

Zeira helped with the rest of the tape, and threw the sticky pieces of plastic away. She looked at Mavis and nodded, reading each others' minds.

"Three!" Mavis yelled.

"Two!" Zeira shouted.

"One!" and together, they opened the box.

Now everyone, even Precht, gasped in surprise.

The cake was two layers tall, like a wedding cake. It was white and smooth as marble. The guild mark was painted onto the top layer. Designs of roses and lilies made by the frosting surrounded the cake. Little bobble-head figures of Fairy Tail's co-founders, Mavis, Precht, Zeira, Warrod, and Yury were arranged in a circle at the top, surrounding the symbol of the guild. They seemed to be sitting on the circle of fruits, which were kiwi, strawberry, kiwi, strawberry...

"That is adorable!" Mavis squealed, leaning into the table and pressing on her bobble-head figure to see it bounce its head up and down.

"Mavis," came a voice behind her.

Mavis spun around. She looked at her friend and then the box she held. Her eyes widened.

Zeira handed her a wrapped large gift box. "This is for you," said the raven haired girl, grinning.

"Oh!" Mavis smiled back at her best friend. "Thank you!" Hesitating, she added, "is it fine if I open it right now?"

Zeira nodded repeatedly like a bobble-head doll. "Of course! Open it, open it! I want to see your face when you open it!"

So Mavis carefully took off the tape to leave the wrapping paper undamaged.

Everybody watched carefully as she took off the blue box's cover.

They all gasped at Mavis' present.

"A fairy!" Mavis breathed, her eyes glimmering with joy and excitement as she carefully took the figure out of the box.

A figure of a dancing fairy stood at the center of the box, her beautiful rose-copper hair held up in a hairstyle that was braided around her head. Bangs dropped at her left eye and over her forehead- her hair appearing to be blown to the side. Two pieces of hair were left out of her braid purposely, side-swept as well. She wore something like a shawl like Mavis' that covered her shoulders, chains that came around the neck and were connected to another set of chains slightly lower, where below the chains in the center was a oval-shaped amethyst. A belt goes around the arms in the shawl like wavy clouds, and a small green gem was placed beneath it. The skirt that came out like petals, green and hemmed with pink, ending about at her knee. Her legs were adorned with green vines, where golden wings of a pegasus is attached to the vines like the sandals of the messenger god, Hermes. An olive wreath adorns her head, coming to an end at her forehead, right above her eyebrows. Her wings' pattern had all sorts of curves and were transparent, but it was a certain shade of green. The fairy, barefooted and fragile, was simply breathtakingly beautiful.

Mavis slowly touched the fairy's wings. Biting her lip, she turned to her best friend and curled her up in an embrace.

Then a tear fell from her face, and she started to cry.

"This is," Mavis sniffled, "the best thing anyone had ever given me!"

"You believe in the fairies," Zeira said. "You've always loved them and believed they were real. So I thought that maybe you'd like this!"

"_Like_ it!" Mavis exclaimed. "I _love_ it!

Zeira smiled. "I guessed right."

Warrod and Yury exchanged glances.

Breaking from the hug, Mavis wiped her tears. Then she looked around at her guild mates. "But...what about everybody else?" Mavis asked Zeira.

"Yes, everyone else gets a present too!" Zeira said, and rushed over to the cart. She gave a box to Precht, one to Warrod, and the last one to Yury.

They thanked the girl, and opened their packages. Precht recieved a pack of throwing knives, Warrod some rare seeds to use for his planting magic, and Yury received a few smoke bombs for convenient escapes. Zeira had taste for weapons and gifts.

"But..." Mavis looked around- "what about you, Zeira?"

Zeira shrugged. "I'm fine with what I have," she answered.

Mavis shook her head. "I'll find something," she said. "I'll make it myself! After all, I can't just accept your present without giving something back!"

"Maybe...later," Zeira replied. Suddenly changing her character, she added, "But for now, let's just celebrate the opening of Fairy Tail!"

The members cheered- the sound of five people; but Fairy Tail was only a new guild after all, and five is better than none.

"Beer!" Yury hollered, holding up two bottles of alcohol. He had went to the guild's kitchen for drinks.

Warrod scuttled over and nudged Yury by the arm. "There are minors in here, Yury! You can't expect them to drink!"

Yury groaned. "They can have something else to drink..."

"Fruit juice would be nice," Mavis and Zeira said at the same time. They both heard their low conversation.

A minute of silence passed before them until Precht spoke.

"Alright. Fruit juice," he answered.

Yury poured two glasses of juice and the rest, beer. Each person got their own glass and already drank a bit, but Mavis was feeling a bit festive.

She held her own glass up.

"This is our guild," she announced. Everyone in the guild turned to her. "We will live in the light and shine through the dark! We will stop the evil and those who threaten the innocent! We will stand up tall, help our comrades and friends, and be proud as a member of..." She raised her glass taller. "Fairy Tail!" Zeira, Precht, Yury, and Warrod raised their glasses.

"To Fairy Tail!" The five voices combined as one, glasses going _clink_ as they hit each other.

After the celebration, Mavis ran around the guild, looking at certain things and corners and furniture with her present from Zeira closely held in hand. The wings on her ears perked up as her curiosity raised.

And then she felt something behind her.

Or _someone._

A _tinkle._

_Sparkles._

_Glitter_.

Mavis slowly turned around. She gasped at the person standing behind her.

No. She wasn't even a person.

She was a _fairy._

The same fairy that Mavis held close to her arms.


	2. Fairy of The Garden

**Really hoping you would review or favorite this story, because I worked hard on this chapter. Hope you would like it :)**

**Chapter 2: Fairy of the Garden**

In Mavis's little bedroom sat the fairy, looking into her green eyes.

The fairy smiled at the young girl gawking at her. As she stepped closer to Mavis and looked at the little doll she treasured, Mavis' heart beat faster. She touched the doll, and Mavis' heart was about to pop out of her body as the fairy's hand brushed over her own.

But the fairy's touch was not to be frightful of. It was like a kind caress of a mother, or a motherly sister.

Finally, Mavis decided to break the silence. "M-my name i-is...Mavis Vermillion," Mavis stuttered, trying to introduce herself. She tried to stand taller to make herself look brave. "And I-I am p-part of the Fairy Tail guild."

The fairy nodded. "That doll..." she noted, "is made by magic...sculpture...art magic..." She touched it carefully. "I do not know who saw me, but they made this figure with my appearance."

Mavis' eyes widened at her serious tone.

Still inspecting the doll, the fairy read her mind. "Oh, no, I don't punish people that see me, and I won't punish you for having this present either. I know that Zeira gave it to you and you would like to keep the figure forever. Fairies are kind until they are in danger or annoyed." She gave a gentle laugh as she studied the details. "And I'm more joyful and amused right now than annoyed."

Mavis relaxed.

"How rude that I forgot to introduce myself, though..." The fairy turned her gaze from the figure to Mavis. "I am Zephyranthes, guardian of the gardens. Zephyranthes is the name of the rain lilies, oh, those are my favorite..." She tapped her wreath and smiled dreamily. "This wreath was made by my friend...oh, how I still miss my friend today."

"Your friend?" Mavis asked, then she put her hand over her mouth as if she said something wrong.

"Oh, fear nothing," Zephyranthes laughed. "There is more than one fairy in the world, you know."

"Really?" Mavis asked, her eyes widening in joy to see another fairy, imagining what she would look like.

"Oh, yes," Zephyranthes said, fluttering down to the ground. She motioned to the wooden floor, telling Mavis to sit down next to her.

So Mavis joined her on the floor. "But I don't understand..." Mavis said. "Why would you appear to me, of all people?"

Zephyranthes looked out the window. "Well...the name of this guild is Fairy Tail, isn't it, Mavis-chan?" the fairy asked.

Mavis nodded.

"I don't know why, but this title drawn me to this place," she giggled, waving her arm out like tracing the edges of a rainbow. "And your belief that we exist, it's why I appeared," Zephyranthes continued. "I watched your actions with your friends, and I finally found a human whose heart is pure. Purer than that of the fairy's royal goldsmith's gold- Titania's own jeweler. And his works are so dazzling that the human eye can not even behold them." She sighed, dreaming of the dazzling fairy diamonds that topped Queen Titania's necklaces. She continued on.

"My trust in you and your bravery and courage that saved the man you call Yury, your kindness and trust in the lonely wizard Zeref...the powerful Law, your magic, your personality." The fairy smiled. "I have taken a liking to you, Mavis-chan. "

"You did?" Mavis asked, her wing ears twitching.

"Yes," Zephyranthes said, nodding. With a delicate, pale finger, she touched the wing-shaped accessory on Mavis's ears. The girl stayed still as she watched the fairy look at it. "And don't worry, I'll only have concern for you if you cry, Mavis. I won't disappear from your sight."

Mavis hugged her knees as she sat. "I made these back in Tenrou Island, where I was born and used to live when I was in the Red Lizard guild," Mavis explained, pointing to the wings on either sides of her head. "But now, this is my new home, Fairy Tail." She supported herself on the front of her bed. "I still dream about the fairies and my parents and Red Lizard, but I have my friends here."

"I know," Zephyranthes replied. "I've watched bits and part of your life, I might as well be your sister." She smiled to her little joke. "But, then again, I'm a fairy and you're a human, Mavis-chan, so only secret visits like these would be possible, I guess..."

Mavis stood up, taller to the fairy, as if she had said something wrong. "Who said that humans and fairies can't live with each other?"

Zephyranthes suddenly put on a serious expression. "By law of Queen Titania and the young king, it was said from the creation of the Fairies that the two beings may never communicate with each other," she announced. "Unless the Queen allows a fairy to proceed in friendship with a human, the fairy can not, may not, and WILL not disobey her orders."

Mavis looked astonished. "By order of Queen Titania? But what if the fairy doesn't obey...?"

Zephyranthes seemed to stumble in making a serious face. "The criminal shall be punished. And if she becomes traitorous to her race or uses the human to harm other humans, she will be captured and be severely punished, and sometimes slain."

"Oh..." Timidly, Mavis stepped forward, and quietly asked with her fingers crossed, "But...did you get permission from Queen...Titania?"

The fairy's heart pounded in her chest, her whole expression faltered, and she dropped to the floor. "N-no. Indeed, to have come over here is a feat- I would gladly enjoy if you would keep me here tonight, so I won't risk the danger of being executed...do you have a garden, a large petal, anything I can sleep in?"

"A large petal?" Mavis shook her head. "We humans- we all use...beds..."

"What beds...?" Zephyranthes floated to the mattress. "These? Beds?"

Awkwardly, Mavis nodded. "Yes, they are beds..."

Both fairy and girl feeling awkward, Mavis decided to brush it off.

"But...if I sleep here, where would you sleep?" asked the fairy, worried Mavis might get suspicious with her friends.

"I-" Mavis was left in thought, until she remembered something. "Oh, oh, the spare bed- we have a spare mattress..." She quickly left the room to fetch it.

Meanwhile, Zephyranthes was left in the room waiting for her friend to come back. There was a big closet- maybe she could stay in there? She hid there for now in case anyone came into the room besides Mavis. The human world was vast and strange for her, and she knew only a few things, her knowledge sprinkled through different areas.

Within a few minutes, Mavis came back, as promised. She gave silent huffs, breathless, as she pulled the large mattress into the room.

The fairy easily pulled the mattress into the room. As Mavis looked down to the floor, she saw that shimmering dust has been left on the floor.

"What is that?" Mavis pointed to the ground as Zephyranthes put the mattress down on the floor.

The fairy turned to her friend, and on to the floor.

"Fairy glitter..." The fairy whispered. "It is an item very high in magical power, and very rare, too. That is mostly why fairies are hunted, and why Queen Titania puts up rules this strict."

Mavis' face turned pale. "Does this mean..."

Zephyranthes nodded. "Some humans make fairies lose their magic powers with their iron. Iron burns fairies, and when fairies are in danger and can not control themselves, their power becomes very strong, a feature from their self-defense system. _Too _strong. When that happens, their magic systems in their body shut down. They drop fairy glitter which the human collects to create spells- the item also naturally drops as a warning of danger. Those spells are limited. But if fairy glitter is willingly given by a fairy and transferred to a human, that human may wield the three strongest powers of the Fairies- Sphere, Law, and the spell whose given name is Fairy Glitter, taken from the original fairy item."

"Fairy Glitter," Mavis echoed. The way she said it, "Fee-er-ry Gli-ter."

Zephyranthes nodded. She dropped to the floor. "But if a fairy swallows some of the fairy glitter, they would be able to have their magic remain in a safe place."

Mavis listened carefully. She had always loved books and reading and learning, and listening to Zephyranthes talk about this specific power had her held in place, fascinated.

"I've used Law before," she said.

"Fairy Glitter improves your ability to use it, then," Zephyranthes replied.

Mavis nodded, still trapped inside Zephyranthes' words.

Until the dark thought cam e to her.

"But...If the fairy glitter is a warning, then there might be someone hunting you," Mavis said.

Zephyranthes frowned. "A human had never had the ability for their magic to stand up to that of a fairy. For now, I may only hide to keep myself safe. This is the only thing you can do the keep me safe."

Mavis shivered. She knew nothing of the future, and could only cross her fingers to help her friend.


End file.
